


Бархат роз (Velvet Roses)

by FantikBantik, SSM_Sterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 04:41:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14012409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantikBantik/pseuds/FantikBantik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSM_Sterek/pseuds/SSM_Sterek
Summary: Стайлз думал, что Дерек забыл о Дне святого Валентина, но после долгих часов на работе тот удивляет его кое-чем интимным и трогательным.Арт к работе: https://img-fotki.yandex.ru/get/517076/10975737.10/0_f89af_e08f5e00_orig





	Бархат роз (Velvet Roses)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Velvet Roses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800183) by [CelestialVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid). 



ㅤㅤСтайлз, едва перебирая от усталости ногами, зашел в лофт, с шумом захлопывая за собой раздвижную железную дверь и бормоча что-то себе под нос. Он бросил свой телефон и ключи там же, у входа, и отшвырнул сумку на край дивана. Стянув куртку и закинув ее за спинку дивана, он стащил обувь по дороге к кровати и с громким стоном распластался на матрасе.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Тяжелый день на работе? – поинтересовался Дерек.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз снова застонал. Это был единственный ответ, который он смог выдавить из себя.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек улыбнулся и быстро закончил читать абзац, на котором прервался. Он оставил на нужной странице закладку и положил книгу на стол, затем пересек лофт и забрался на кровать. Аккуратно перевернув Стайлза на спину, Дерек оседлал его бедра и наклонился за поцелуем.  
  
ㅤㅤОн опустил руку на талию Стайлза, притянув его ближе, окутывая своим теплом и чувствуя, как тело его парня словно вплавляется в его собственное. Другой рукой Дерек обхватил его затылок, запустив пальцы в спутавшиеся мягкие волосы, провел пальцем по артерии, нащупывая пульс и нежно лаская почти белую в лунном свете кожу на шее.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек был терпелив, ожидая, когда Стайлз расслабится и ответит на поцелуй.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз довольно замычал, разомлев от ощущения комфорта и безопасности в объятиях Дерека. Тяжело вздохнув, он обнял его за шею и провел пальцами по мягким волосам цвета вороного крыла, а затем, склонив голову, притянул Дерека ближе к себе, углубляя поцелуй.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек медленно отодвинулся, прижался губами к подбородку Стайлза и поднялся чуть выше, коснувшись уха. Он нежно потянул за мочку зубами, слегка задевая чувствительную кожу, заставив того хихикать и извиваться.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Прекрати, – Стайлз усмехнулся, легко толкая в грудь Дерека, который зашелся низким смехом, откидываясь назад и тем самым давая им некоторое время на передышку.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Закрой глаза, – почти промурлыкал Дерек.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз посмотрел на него с подозрением.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Просто доверься мне, – прошептал Дерек, прижимаясь к Стайлзу в еще одном ласковом поцелуе.  
  
ㅤㅤКогда он отстранился, Стайлз было потянулся за ним, чтобы продлить ощущение, но подчинился и улегся на кровати, закрыв глаза.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек потянулся к тумбочке и достал что-то из ящика.  
  
ㅤㅤ– Не открывай, – мягко напомнил он и сел рядом.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз кивнул в ответ.  
  
ㅤㅤЕго дыхание сбилось от едва ощутимого прикосновения бархатно-нежного лепестка, которым Дерек легко провел по его губам.  
  
ㅤㅤОн отстранился, но только на секунду, а затем провел бутоном сверху вниз по переносице Стайлза, заставляя его захлебываться воздухом, когда мягкие лепестки скользили вниз по губам, по линии подбородка, вдоль выступающих ключиц. Дерек дразнил ими, касаясь участка кожи, который так и манил, выглядывая из-под расстёгнутой на несколько верхних пуговиц рубашки.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз жалобно заскулил и, подавшись бедрами вверх, начал тереться о Дерека.  
  
ㅤㅤОни встречались уже несколько лет, но Дерек все так же любил подобные моменты: когда были только вдвоём, никакого секса, никакой необходимости в словах, только едва ощутимые прикосновения и обоюдное тепло.  
  
ㅤㅤОн снова провел розой по коже Стайлза, наблюдая, как цеплялись за нее ярко-малиновые лепестки, словно не хотели, чтобы контакт разорвался. Насыщенный цвет бутона выделялся на фоне кожи цвета слоновой кости.  
  
ㅤㅤОн инстинктивно облизал губы, сохраняя эту картинку в своей памяти.  
  
ㅤㅤА затем поднес розу ко рту Стайлза и прошептал:  
  
ㅤㅤ– Теперь можешь открыть глаза.  
  
ㅤㅤСтайлз медленно моргнул, смотря на него карими с золотыми всполохами глазами, в которых отражался свет от прикроватной лампы. Яркая улыбка осветила его лицо, когда он увидел розу, которую Дерек держал перед ним.  
  
ㅤㅤДерек ответил ему той прекрасной, искренней улыбкой, которую хранил специально для Стайлза, и прошептал:  
  
ㅤㅤ– С Днем святого Валентина.


End file.
